Hansel and Gretel
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A retelling tale of the two children. Hansel and Gretel were lost in the woods by their father and the evil step-mother who wants them gone forever. But the twins venture through the forest and found a house...made of sweets! Thinking the hunger is over, there is a Witch who is blind and wants something more from the innocent children. There are spooky secrets to reveal...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Hunger***

* * *

Once upon a time, there are two children named Hansel and Gretel, living with their father in the little house along with their awful step-mother. Hansel is the first born child with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with brown shorts with straps on his shoulders. Gretel is the second born child with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light brown top, and apron, and checkered skirt. The children are twins, and they are never apart since then.  
Since after their mother died, the family had become poor, and barely had enough to eat. Their clothes are dirty, and have patches on them. As the father married to the woman who is a step-mother to Hansel and Gretel, she is evil...

One night, the children are sleeping in bunk beds trying to get to sleep until they hear their father and step-mother talking about hunger problems. Hansel looked down at his twin sister who put her finger over her lips, gesturing him to keep silent.

"We have too many mouths to feed, darling." A step-mother said. "We all need the food in us. The deer aren't around, and the rabbits don't last long for dinner."

"My children need the food more than us. The twins have to come first." The father spoke. "But, I will do whatever it takes to find food out there. I hunt animals out there in the woods, and I will try to find a town to get a job. We need the money." The step-mother sighed a little and lay back on the bed. She stares up at the ceiling in silent. She despise the twins who are dear to their father, and they are the ones who are hungry even more. "Now let us get to sleep, dear. We have a big day tomorrow." The father said by rolling to his side. The step-mother rolled her eyes and closed them to get to sleep.  
Hansel and Gretel are in their bunk beds in silent. They know their father is working very hard to get the food, and try to find the town out there to get the job to pay for the foods.

"Should we help father, Gretel?" Hansel whispered. "Maybe we should get to hunting to find something in the woods."

"How could we catch a rabbit? We don't have bows and arrows, only father can hold them." Gretel replied. "And we can't even use a dagger." Hansel reached under his pillow to take the dagger out he held for his deceased mother. It's used to be her dagger, but now she hands it over to her children.

"We can. Our mother would want us to use it." Hansel said by looking at his reflection of the dagger. "Tomorrow, we will hunt with father. And you can ask him if you can use a bow and arrow." Gretel didn't reply to him. She covered herself in a blanket and fell asleep. Hansel placed the dagger under his pillow, and rests on the bed.

* * *

One morning, Hansel and Gretel are outside with their father and step-mother. Before the father could head off to the woods, Hansel asked him to hunt with him along with Gretel.

"You two are too young to go on a hunt." The father said. "It's too dangerous."

"But, there's no danger out there." Gretel said.

"Yes, and we could help you find a rabbit or a deer." Hansel said. "Please father, let us come with you." He took out a dagger and show it to his father. "I still have the dagger mother gave me and Gretel, but can you give one of your bows and arrows to Gretel, she could be very good at them. I can handle the rest." He said. The father looked at his twin children, then at the step-mother who shook her head at him. But, the father accepted the request and let the children come along with him. He went to the house to get the bow and arrows for his daughter to use to catch the animal, and the dagger for her to use as defense. The step-mother snarled as the father and the twins left the house with weapons on them. She is alone.

"Those two must go..." She whispered.

Hansel and Gretel are behind their father, looking around for any animal to catch. But the forest is too quiet, and there are no animals around. Unless they are hiding. Then, Gretel spotted a small rabbit coming out of its home. She got out her arrow and silently kneel down to get a good aim at the rabbit. As she release the arrow, she missed the rabbit who hopped away. Gretel sighed in disappointment. She got up to get the arrow back.

"You tried." Hansel said. "We'll find more rabbits."

"Here." Gretel is about to give her brother the bow until there is a raven crow on the boulder behind him. Hansel turned and gripped on the dagger. The crow cawed at them, and fly away from them.

"Ravens are hardly around." Hansel said. "But, they're not enough for our meal."

"If only we see chickens or turkeys." Gretel said, hearing her stomach growling. "Oh, I'm so hungry."

"I am, too. Come on, father is over there." Hansel and Gretel walked off to find their father who is not far ahead. Above them on the trees, the crow watched them, and its eyes glow red... It is not a normal raven.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: A Walk in the Woods***

* * *

Hansel and Gretel arrived back home with their father with small rabbits. Not enough, but they will do for now. The step-mother glares at the children who walk in their room silently to avoid the eye contact.  
After dinner, Hansel and Gretel overhead their father and step-mother about taking them to the woods in the morning, but something fearful was brought up by the step-mother. She plans to abandon them! But the father disagrees of course.

"We have too many mouths to feed!" The step-mother growled. "We hardly have meat in us tonight. Rabbits aren't enough! Think about it, dear. Without the children, we won't have to worry about feeding them."

"But, they are my children. I can't leave them in the woods, starve to death. They're young...they're all I have since my wife passed away." The father said in a sad tone in his voice. Hansel and Gretel exchanged their glances at each other in shock. Their step-mother wants them gone forever.

"We have to be in the woods to die, Hansel." Gretel whispered. "What do we do?" Hansel didn't answer as he gestures her to stay quiet and wait for the family to go to sleep.  
After a few minutes, the father and step-mother are fast asleep. Hansel silently got off of the bed and sneak out the door. Gretel remains in her bed, waiting for her brother to return. Hansel is outside the house and found shiny stones on the ground. He picked up many as he could find for tomorrow. He will use them to find the trail back home. He silently returned to the house and climbed in bed putting the stones in the little bag.

"What are those?" Gretel whispered.

"Stones to help us get back home." Hansel replied. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow morning. You'll see..."

* * *

"Come along, children!" Their father called. "Let's not dilly dally." Hansel and Gretel came out of the door to follow their father and step-mother. Hansel was behind his sister and took out his bag and drop some stones. "Hansel, don't fall behind!" The father says as he turned his head back. Hansel nodded at him and caught up while dropping the stones on the track. Gretel watched her brother in silent. The plan is if they follow the stones, they will return home in no time.

"What do we do with our step-mother?" Gretel asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something to make her get lost in the woods." Hansel replied. "Our father only cares about us, not her."

"I'm not sure about all this, Hansel. What if we do get lost in the woods?" Gretel asked. "The stones aren't-" She stopped when they hear their step-mother cry out in fear. They rush ahead to catch up on their father and saw their step-mother screaming and moving her arms around. There are butterflies around her.

"Get away from me! Get away!" She screamed. Hansel and Gretel couldn't help but to laugh at her. She hates bugs.

"Dear, they're only butterflies." The father said with a chuckle. The step-mother stopped flailing around as the butterflies flew off and grunted a little.

"I hate bugs!" She growled. She noticed the twins are giggling. "You two think that was funny?" Hansel and Gretel stop laughing. "Hmph. Didn't think so." She fixed her hair. "Now, let us continue the walk, shall we?" She walked away as the father followed and the children are behind them. Hansel dropped more stones. Above the trees, there is a raven crow watching them, and it flew off the branch.

Later that day, they decided to rest from the walk. They are in the center of the forest, and the twins are sitting on the log together. Their father is piling the rocks around for the fire, but didn't have wood. The step-mother told the children to stay put while she and the father are going to collect the firewood.

"We'll be right back." She says with a sneer. The father turned back with a sad look in his eyes, and walked away with his evil wife. Hansel and Gretel sat on the log, watching them leave. They are not coming back because of last night's plan by their step-mother.

"Hansel..." Gretel spoke. "I don't like this..."

"Me either, but we'll be back home. I promise. The stones are there behind us." Hansel said as he pointed at the stones that are on the ground. They are on the tracks where they walk from. "It will work. We wait for a little while and we can go back home. Our step-mother won't get rid of us that easily." He said with a smile. Gretel hugged his arm and shut her eyes.

"I trust you always, Hansel." She said.  
The sun was set, and the twins knew it was time to return home. They follow the stones where Hansel dropped. Hansel and Gretel hold hands as they follow the stones, and they can hear sounds from the trees, but they ignored them as they walked.

"You're right, Hansel! We're going back home because of these stones!" Gretel said with a smile.

"Told you." Hansel said. "In a few minutes, we'll be home in no time." As they walked, Gretel notice something on the branch of the tree. There is a black cat with teal eyes that can glow in the dark. It watched her in silent, squinting its eyes a little like it was studying her. "Gretel?" Hansel called. Gretel blinked and turn to her brother who is waiting for her. She looked up and the cat is gone. "What're you doing?"

"I saw a cat." Gretel said. "Now it's gone."

"A cat?" Hansel asked. "Well, that was something. Could be a stray."

"I don't know about that." Gretel says. Those eyes... The cat seems...different.

"Gretel, come on!" Hansel said by taking her hand to drag her. "Let's go home."

* * *

The father and step-mother are resting on the bed until they hear knocking on the door. The father got up and cautiously walk up to the door, and the step-mother watched in silent. As the father opens the door, his face is filled with joy and relief. Hansel and Gretel came in and embraced their father who hug them back. The step-mother made a hateful sneer as she watched.

"Thank heavens you two are alright!" The father said. Hansel and Gretel couldn't tell him that Hansel use the stones to get back home because the step-mother could have take the stones off the road.

"Yes. You two found a way home safely..." The step-mother spoke. Hansel and Gretel turn to her. "Now, off to bed. Get warm." The twins walked in their room to get to their beds. They listened to the evil woman's words. "How could those brats know how to get home from the woods? We're away from here and there is no way they could make it here with no help."

"Dear, please. They're my children." The father spoke.

"I don't care!" The step-mother said with a look. "As I said before, darling, we have too many mouths to feed!" Hansel and Gretel listened quietly, but Hansel couldn't take it any longer. He got off his bed and went out to face the step-mother with a look in his eyes.

"You are unforgivable!" He said. The step-mother glared at him. "You want to get rid of us the whole time!"

"Hansel..." The father spoke, but the step-mother got up and grabbed Hansel's blonde hair, making him grunt in pain.

"You little brat. How dare you speak to me this way!" She says. "Now, go back to bed or else I will throw you and your sister outside for you two to sleep. You can catch a death of cold..." She releases his hair and Hansel backed away from her and went in the room. He sat on his bed, holding his head. Gretel fixed his hair.

"You really shouldn't do that to her." She said. Hansel pulled away from her and lay down on the bed and Gretel got on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Lost and Never Found***

* * *

When morning arrives, the family left the house to take another journey to the forest. Hansel and Gretel will have to use the same plan as last time. But, the stones are nowhere to be found on the trail. What happened to them? Hansel is on his knees, digging a little for the stones, but they are nowhere to be found. Gretel gave him a shrug that she found nothing either. Hansel brush down his knees to get the dirt off.

"I should've just pick them up last night." Hansel grunted.

"Hurry up, lazy bones!" The step-mother said with a sneer. "Don't fall behind!" Hansel glares at her. Gretel took a loaf of bread. Before she could take a bite, Hansel stopped her from doing so.

"Give me the half of bread." He whispered.

"But Hansel-"

"Just give it to me. Trust me." Hansel said. Gretel splits the bread in half and hand it to her brother. She watches him take the pieces and drop them behind him. A raven is watching from the branch and spotted the bread pieces on the ground behind the children. It flew down and ate the pieces one by one without being detected. Its eyes glow as it eats.  
Gretel spots the same black cat from the day before, but it jumps on each branch of the tree as it watches the children walk. What is this cat? There's something strange about it...

"Hansel..." She called. Hansel came up to her and look up at the trees to see the black cat. "That's the same cat I saw yesterday."

"Hansel! Gretel!" The father called. The twins look to see their father rushing over them with a bow and arrows. He hand them over to Gretel. "Listen to me. I will not let my wife convince me to abandon you. Here's what I want you two to do."

"We're going to leave her behind?" Hansel asked. "She will know how we feel."

"No. She knows a way back. When we stop, you two will have to make a run back to the house." The father said. "I'll handle the rest with my wife."

"You stupid man." The step-mother said as she holds an axe. The father turned and held his hands up. "You and your bratty children are planning to abandon me in the woods? That will never work. I know this forest too well."

"They're my children!" The father said. "You can't make me leave them out here to die! I shouldn't listen to you in the first place! I vowed my life to protect my children after my wife passed away. So now, I should be leaving you behind..." The step-mother glared at him and about to axe her husband but he dodged it. Hansel and Gretel backed away from the step-mother and their father.

"Father!" Gretel cried out. She loads her arrow on the bow and about to shoot her step-mother, but the raven crow flew down and took the arrow. "No!" Hansel got the dagger out and got in front of his sister to protect her. The step-mother held on the axe, making an evil grin on her face. Hansel glared at her, not showing any fear.

"Don't come any closer, you evil witch!" Hansel said. The step-mother laughed at him. But the father threw a rock at her head to knock her down. He told the twins to run for safety. Hansel took Gretel by the hand and run down to the woods. They never look back. They have to get away from their step-mother. As they run, Hansel could've sworn he saw black smoke chasing them from behind, and he was hit by a branch of the tree and roll down the hill and Gretel screamed for his name and everything went black after he hit the ground.

* * *

"Hansel? Hansel, wake up." Gretel's voice said. Hansel groaned a little and opened his eyes and see the fire go on. He looked up at the sky to see it is dark already. Hansel held his head in pain. "Hansel, you hit your head pretty hard when we run. Are you alright?" Gretel asked.

"What happened?" Hansel asked looking at his sister.

"You ran into a tree and roll down the hill." Gretel replied. "I drag you here to hide from our step-mother. We're safe for now. I do wish we have some food...I'm so hungry." Hansel sat up a little and try to recognize the parts of the forest, but none of this looks familiar. They could be far away from their home. Which is not a very good sign.

"Have you seen father?" Hansel asked by standing up.

"No." Gretel replied sadly. "He could be out there waiting for us, but...I don't know which way we should go."

"That black smoke was after us." Hansel said. "When we run, it was chasing us. It's like dark magic or something. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Black smoke?" Gretel asked. Hansel nodded.

"You didn't see it coming after us?"

"I...didn't notice." Gretel said. "But, that is not important right now. We need to find our way home, Hansel." She sets down the pile of leaves on the ground for her and her brother to sleep. "But, we need to rest. We were on a run. I had to drag you here for safety."

"Well, we have to keep the fire going. In case anybody has found us, they will help." Hansel said. Gretel laid down on the leaves and Hansel was next to her, but he sits up, looking at the dark trees, and a dark sky. "I hope father was alright."  
After a while, the twins are sleeping peacefully in the woods, and the fire is still going on. Hansel woke up from the sound of the twig snap. He got his dagger out and narrow his eyes around the area for anything or anyone. He quietly stood up without waking Gretel, he went around the fire and stepped on a twig which is snapped. A sound is heard from the right, and a little rat ran from the boy. Hansel lower his dagger and sighed in relief.

"Least it's not a large animal." He said.

"Pardon me, young man." A male voice asked. Hansel gasped and there is a Big Bad Wolf with a scar on his left eye, smiling at him. Hansel gripped on the dagger. The Wolf came close to him. "No need to be afraid, boy. I come here for...directions." He said.

"You can talk..." Hansel said. "But, no matter. I could kill you myself if you ever come any closer." The Wolf chuckled at him.

"Such a brave human cub you are. You don't have to kill me. Like I said before, I need directions to a certain town. I want to have a fresh start on my life." The Wolf said by walking by Hansel. "Help me, and...I will help you."

"Why should I help you? You're a wolf! A big one...a biggest I've ever seen." Hansel said. The Wolf turned to him and smirked.

"I can smell that you are starving. Same with your sister sleeping over there." He said looking at Gretel who is still in slumber. "You can't fool this nose of mine, human cub. I can smell anybody's scent. Even yours..." Hansel sneered at him a little. "If you wish to help me, I will help you find some good food." The Wolf continued. "You could use the bow to hunt down rabbits and deer along the way. No wonder you live out here with nothing on sight. No town, no meat. Such a shame."

"Okay, okay. I'll...I'll do whatever I can to help you find some town. After that, you can help us. Not just to find food, find our father." Hansel said. The Wolf raised his brow. "My sister and I are alone out here, and we need to find our way back home to our father. Our step-mother was cruel to us. She wants to leave us out in the woods so we can die." The Wolf shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. She's not the only cruelest witch I've ever seen." He said.

"Witch?"

"Never mind that. Now, shall we take a little stroll?" The Wolf asked. Hansel looked over to Gretel, then walk with the Wolf. He'll be back before morning. Little did Hansel know, the Wolf has something in mind than going to find a town. He wants something...from someone.

* * *

***Author's Note: Yes, the Big Bad Wolf from my version of Little Red Riding appears as a cameo character, so this story takes place before Red's story. I thought it'll be kinda fun to add another FT character in this, but the Wolf won't be in this story entirely, don't worry.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Steal?***

* * *

The Wolf leads Hansel to the sign where it said "**Beware: Trolls**". Hansel gulped a little and gripped on the dagger, but the Wolf went around him to push him with his snout. Passing the sign, there is a cabin. Hansel turned to the Wolf who is in hunting mode behind the bush.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Go on, boy." Wolf told him, watching the cabin. "Knock on the door."

"Wait a minute. You said you need to find a town. What are we suppose to do here?" Hansel said. The Wolf sighed in defeat and came to Hansel.

"I have never been truthful to you. I don't need to go to town. I need something that I need from that thieving troll who stole the fairy dust from me." He said, sneering at the cabin. "The troll you will be seeking is a wise one, but you must bring me the dust from him. He was wearing it as a charm."

"Wait a minute!" Hansel said. "You want the fairy dust from the troll? What do you need it for?"

"Do you still wish to find your father or not?" Wolf asked, impatiently. Hansel sighed a little and agreed the task. "Knock on the door, and ask the troll that you need water. Anything to get him distracted." The Wolf said as Hansel comes up to the cabin. Before he could knock on the door, a net appeared below his feet and lift him off the ground. The door opened and here comes the little green troll wearing a brown shirt and laughed in joy. Hansel grunted a little, gripping on the net and look down at the creature.

"Nice try, you hairy beast! The dust is mine, and you will never-" The troll looked up and saw Hansel and groaned in annoyance. "Arrrgghh! Wrong guy again!" He started to stomp his feet. "Why do these humans always get into my traps?!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Hansel asked. "Can you please get me down? I mean no harm." The troll looks up at him and crossed his arms.

"And...why would I do that, boy? How do I know that you are not...working for the Wolf?" He asked. "I bet you sent you here to steal this from me. Whatever he is telling you is a lie, my boy." He gestured the fairy dust in a little bottle hanging on the chain. From the bushes, the Wolf appears and came towards the troll who yelped in fear. "Y-you! How...how long have you been there?" He asked backing away. The Wolf chuckled.

"Long enough, troll." He said by circling him. "Now, since I have found you, you will have to give me that fairy dust you stole from me." Before the troll could speak, the arrow shot by the Wolf who growled. Hansel looked over to see Gretel there with bow and load another arrow. The Wolf was about to speak to her, but Gretel aims her arrow at him. There is no fear on her face.

"Gretel? What're you doing here? How did you find us?" Hansel asked.

"I followed the tracks of yours and found the animal tracks." Gretel replied. "Mr. Wolf! Leave my brother and that poor troll alone, or I will put the arrow between your eyes."

"I'm afraid there was a misunderstanding, young human cub." The Wolf spoke, trying to sound calm. "Gretel, yes? I have your brother's help to get something that was mine."

"You're lying..." The troll said in a whispered, but the Wolf silenced him by growling.

"What do you want from that troll, Mr. Wolf?" Gretel asked.

"Fairy dust." Hansel spoke before the Wolf did. "Will someone please get me down?"

"Fairy dust? What do you need it for?" Gretel asked in confusion. "And...how did you ever get that stuff? From fairies?" Before the Wolf could respond, the troll picked up dirt and throw it at his face to blind him. He then cuts the rope to get Hansel to the ground. The twins watched the Wolf shaking his head a little with his eyes closed because of the dirt.

"Get out of here!" The troll told them. Hansel and Gretel didn't hesitate. But the Wolf got in front of them with a snarl. The twins backed away and Gretel got behind Hansel who stares back at the angry animal.

"You fail the task. Now, you must pay..." The Wolf said by coming close to them. The troll pours some of the fairy dust in his hand and came in front of the twins and held his hand up, stopping the Wolf from attacking. "What are you doing?"

"Stand down, you beast. Leave my home at once or else I will turn you into stone forever!" The troll warned him. The Wolf growled, but backed away.

"This isn't over, troll. I will take that magic from you one of these days." He said. His golden eyes are now on Hansel and Gretel. "This is goodbye. But, someday...we will cross paths again." Then, the Wolf started to run off to the woods. The troll sighed in relief and pour the dust back in the bottle. He turned to the children.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"...I suppose." Gretel said. "I thought I could be dinner."

"How could I be so...naïve?" Hansel wondered. "Gretel, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I know you want to find our father, but...wolves are never trusted." Gretel said. "But...that Wolf is...very big."

"Ohh, he's not like the rest of the wolves you seen before, but...it doesn't matter." The troll said. He turned to Hansel. "Boy, I forgive you of this. The Wolf can send humans like you to steal this from me." He gestured the bottle with fairy dust. "He wants it for himself. To blend in with humans. You must think with your mind, and this dust can transform something or someone into anything you wish."

"So, you're not the thief. Wolf is the bad guy. How did you get this fairy dust? There are no such thing as-" Hansel was silenced by troll covered his mouth.

"They exist, boy. This magical dust is one of the rarest. That's why I must hold on to it." He said. "Now, I must be heading inside." Before he could go to his cabin, Gretel stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Can we please sleep here for tonight?" She begged. "We're lost in the woods, and...we need a safer place to sleep in for one night. We lost our father." The troll stares at the children and accepted the request. One night won't hurt. He led them in the cabin and offer them water and fruits for them to have before they could get to bed.

* * *

The Wolf was resting by the boulder, pouting. He almost got the fairy dust. Appearing behind him was a figure in a dark cloak, and the face was hardly shown. The hand is sticking out, like the person is trying to sense someone. The Wolf sighed a little.

"I didn't get it, if that is what you're asking." He said. "The troll was about to use that stuff on me."

"This is your second time, failing, Wolf." The female voice said. "And...what of those...children?"

"Both armed with weapons, and one has a very brave heart. I believe the boy is named...Hansel." The Wolf said. He hears the woman chuckle.

"Hansel and Gretel." She said. "Lost in the woods, helpless, and starving... I believe I could help them with their...'problem'." She turns to the Wolf. "You are lucky that I'm sparing your life. I have business to take care of..." With that, the mysterious woman disappeared. The Wolf calmly walked off to be further away in the woods.

* * *

"Gretel." Hansel's voice said. "Gretel, wake up." Gretel's eyes were open, and see her brother holding something in his hand. "We need to go now."

"What? Why?" Gretel asked by rubbing her eyes. Hansel drag her out of bed and hurried out of the cabin and head off to the woods. The sun was about to rise, and they hear shouting from the troll. But, they weren't chased by him. He remains by his cabin. Gretel got herself awake by this. She noticed the bottle in Hansel's hand. "Hansel? You...stole that from the troll?!"

"It could be useful, Gretel!" Hansel said. "Look, I don't like the idea of stealing either, but this fairy dust can help us. We use it to protect ourselves from anyone who is either going to harm us or kidnap us. Think about it. We are lost in the woods, and we need help." Gretel didn't speak to her brother. The troll was nice to them and now they stole from him. Hansel puts the bottle in the pocket and continue to walk down to the woods with Gretel not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Meet Black Cat***

* * *

Gretel sat by the riverbank as Hansel is gathering fresh water in the bottle. She still couldn't believe that her brother stole the fairy dust from the troll. No matter how many times Gretel convinces Hansel to return to the cabin to give back the dust, but Hansel wouldn't listen. It could protect them from anything. Gretel sighed a little and pulled the flower out of the grass, and twirl it around her fingers to make a flower ring. But then, a black cat from before appeared on the boulder. Gretel stares at it in silent. The cat sat on the boulder, watching the girl.

"You're the same cat from before. Were you following us?" She asked. The cat made a nod at her, which caught her by surprise. This cat can understand her. "Are you a trained cat? Where are you from? You don't seem like the other cats." Gretel asked. The cat came down to her feet and nuzzle it, purring. Gretel smiled at it and started to scratch behind its ear. Hansel appeared from the bushes, and it startled the cat a little. Gretel turned to her brother.

"Hey, was that-"

"Yes, that's the cat from before." Gretel said. Before Hansel could say anything, the cat made a sound, but not a purr or a meow. He cleared his throat.

"I have been watching you two for quite some time since you have been around the woods because of your step-mother." He spoke. Hansel and Gretel backed away in shock. A cat can speak. But, how can that be? The cat smiled at the twins. "No need to be afraid, children. I'm here to help you return home to your father." He said.

"First, a Wolf from last night, and now a cat?" Hansel said. "So, animals can really talk!"

"Anything is possible, Hansel."

"He knows my name, too!" Hansel says with a look. "What else do you know about me? But, who are you and where do you come from?" The cat sat on the ground.

"Well, I'm...used to be a pet to someone, and...she gives me human speech so I can talk to humans." He said. "But, things have gone wrong and...I ran away to stay away from the home of hers." Gretel kneeled down to the cat.

"Is she bad?" She asked. "What did she do to make you run away from her?"

"She's...mad with power." The cat said. "She doesn't have a normal appetite, she is blind, and..." He paused for a moment when he thinks back of his owner. "Oh, I couldn't just stay there with her. She's...mad." He felt a hand patting his head. Gretel was stroking her hand over his soft black fur to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Cat." Gretel said. Then, she made a smile. "You said you are going to help us get back home, right? Well, if we ask our father, you could stay with us. I'm sure he will love to have a good pet like you." The cat looks up at her with hope.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Gretel said.

"Um, Gretel?" Hansel spoke. He gestured her to talk to her privately. Gretel came towards him. "Are you sure it's a good idea? He's a talking cat! When he told us about the owner of his, the owner sounds like a witch! Witches have cats as pets! You know the stories."

"Hansel, you met a talking Wolf!" Gretel said. "And he said anything is possible. How can you explain about the Wolf you met last night? And that fairy dust you stole from the nice troll?" Hansel didn't say anything to her. Anything can be possible, and Hansel doesn't know how to explain that. "We do need help, Hansel. We're in the woods, and we are lost." Gretel spoke again. "The cat can help us. He is friendly enough to help us return home to our father."

"...I guess so." Hansel said. Gretel smiled at him. They came towards the cat.

"Oh, have I not introduce myself? Forgive me." The cat said with a chuckle. "I'm Black Cat. The owner calls me that ever since I was a little kitten, and...it does suit me."

"Nice to meet you, Black Cat." Gretel said. "I know you know our names, but we have to introduce as well. I'm Gretel."

"I'm Hansel. Nice to meet you, Black Cat." Hansel said with a small smile. Black Cat nodded at them. "So, which way should we go? I know we are very far from our home."

"I can track, children. All we have to do is retrace our footsteps." Black Cat said. "I can sense anything, smell, and see anything that you two can't."

"Okay." Hansel said. "Lead the way, Black Cat." The cat leads down to the woods to find the footprints, and the twins followed them. Above the trees, there is a raven crow watching with its red glowing eyes.

* * *

In the unknown area, a crystal ball is showing Hansel and Gretel following Black Cat in the woods. A hand appears out of the cloak where the figure is sitting on the chair, touching the ball. A female chuckle was heard.

"That cat had to help them get to their precious father. But, there are more things that will have to be in the way." She said. "Soon, the children will come to me to fill up their tummies." A raven flew in from the window and made a bow with its wings. The hand is out, feeling the feathers, and the woman smiled. "Good work, my pet. Keep watching the three. I have more tricks up my sleeve. The ogres can track the children down, and Black Cat won't fight against those creatures." The mysterious woman said. The crow flew out the window and return to the woods to spy on the children and the cat. The woman rests in the chair, looking at the crystal ball that is showing the woods from above. "My creatures cannot fail me. Unlike that Wolf."

* * *

Black Cat sniffs the air and twitch his ears, sensing a sound from far away. Hansel and Gretel stop behind him to see that he was by the tree, sniffing some scent. Before one of them could speak, they hear a roar from a distance. Gretel grabbed her brother's arm, frightened by the sound.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around.

"Something big." Black Cat spoke. "You two, if anything happens...run." He went up to the tree and climbed up on the branches to look for anything that made those sounds. Hansel and Gretel watched him look around, and hear raven crows flying in the sky, and the ground vibrates. Like giants are coming.

"What was that? Something big is coming!" Gretel said. Black Cat then jump down to the ground with his fur raising in fear, but he made a determined look. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"...Run!" Black Cat growled. Suddenly, two big ogres came out and made roars. Hansel and Gretel screamed and start to run off back where they came from and Black Cat followed them. The ogres are after them with rocks and sticks.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Down the Stream***

* * *

"Keep running! Don't turn back!" Black Cat cried out as he ran along side with the twin children. Heavy footsteps are heard behind them. Two ogres roared at them with rocks and sticks. Gretel tripped on her feet, but Hansel quickly pull her up and tell her to keep running. Black Cat slows down for the children who caught up with him. Hansel gripped on the fairy dust that's hanging on to him. He turned to the large tree and hid behind it. He will have to do something to get rid of those giant creatures. He pour out some of the dust in his hand. Gretel and Black Cat turned back to watch the boy slowly coming out of the spot as one of the ogres spotted him.

"Hansel! No!" Gretel cried out. Hansel blew out the fairy dust in front of the ogres face. The dust is all over the face of the creature who blinked a few times. Hansel took a few steps back, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the ogre transforms into a butterfly. The second ogre watched with a dumbfound look. Hansel smiled in triumph.

"It worked!" Hansel said, watching the butterfly fly around him and took off in the sky. He laughed a little. He heard his sister cry out.

"Hansel, look out!" Gretel pointed at the other ogre who raises a stick above to hit the boy. Hansel acted quickly and pour out some more dust. The ogre swung his stick to hit the boy, but Hansel rolled away, gripping on the fairy dust in his hand. He blew it at the face of the ogre. The creature sniffed a bit, and sneezed loudly. It turns into a rat, and it fell on the ground, squeaking a bit. Black Cat and Gretel came over.

"Not what I have in mind to escape those creatures, but that'll do." Black Cat said. The rat scurried off. Hansel puts the fairy dust away.

"Well, I'm glad that you stole that from the troll." Gretel admitted. "You saved us."

"Yeah, well..." Hansel says while he scratches his head. He turned to the path and see Black Cat is trotting away. The children followed him and they hear a river.

"Water!" Gretel says, running down the path.

"Hey, Gretel! Wait for me!" Hansel said. The two rush down the hill and see the stream where Black Cat is waiting for them. Gretel cup her hands together and gather the water to drink. Hansel did the same. So cold, but fresh. Black Cat looked around for any sight, and try to find a scent if anyone is near. "What's the matter, Black Cat? Aren't you thirsty?" Hansel asked.

"Hmm?" Black Cat turned to the kids. "Oh. Sorry. I was...looking out for anyone." He told them and he uses his tongue to drink the water. He's worried about this part of the forest. This stream can lead somewhere he doesn't like, and he didn't want to put the twins in danger again.

"You think it's someone you knew sent those ogres?" Gretel asked.

"...I believe so." Black Cat said. "I don't know. But, what matters now is to find your father. No need to worry about me."

"Then we took a wrong turn because the stupid ogres made us go off track." Hansel said. "We have to retrace our steps and-"

"What if there are more of those ogres, Hansel? And you can't waste the fairy dust on them either." Gretel said. "We have to find another way to get home."

"How? We never come down this way." Hansel asked. "If mother were alive, she'll know the way." Black Cat sighed at the two bickering children. He sat on the ground, glaring at them.

"We can't sit here and bicker. It won't take us anywhere." He said. "I'm the one who should lead you, remember? I can smell anything." Hansel and Gretel are silent. They nodded at the cat.

"He's right." Hansel said.

"Sorry." Gretel said. Black Cat smiled a bit. He climbed on the hill with the children. Gretel looked up at the sky to see the sun was about to set soon. The sky is bluish purple. "It's gonna get dark. Where are we going to sleep?" She asked.

"It had to be someplace where no animals could find us." Black Cat said. "We'll look for somewhere safe to rest in."

"Once we do, I'll gather some wood for the fire." Hansel said. The three continue their journey to the forest and will have to find a spot to rest for the night. A raven landed on the branch of the tree and its eyes glow red, watching the twins and a cat.

* * *

"Curses." A voice said. The crystal ball is showing Hansel and Gretel walking with Black Cat. "The boy is a clever one I hear. And that cat...that little fur ball is a traitor, that's who he is." The hand picks up a cupcake. "I hear that they are across the river from me. Thanks to these ogres who got them off track. The children will be mine, and the fairy dust will have no use for them anymore." The dark figure got up from the chair and went to the other room. Below her rags and feet, there is a door with a lock. What could be hiding under the house?


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Sandman***

* * *

Black Cat is resting on the boulder as Hansel and Gretel sat by the fire, keep themselves warm, and the sky is getting dark. As the twins sat around, they hear a snore. Black Cat made a jump of fright, looking around. Gretel stood up, grabbing her brother's arm.

"What was that?" She asked. Black Cat is following the sounds and see someone floating behind the tree. A short chubby man is floating above the ground, rocking back and forth. He is bald, glittering sand falling from his pockets. Black Cat sat down, his eyes are half lidded.

"Well well. If it isn't the Sandman." He said. "Don't worry children. It's only an old friend of mine." Hansel and Gretel came over to see the cat sitting across from the Sandman. Black Cat jumped on the man's stomach and lightly touches his face with a paw. "Sandy! Wake up!" He says. He touches the man's nose, making him sneeze and Black Cat jumped off of him. Sandman woke up to see two children and the cat with his brown eyes. He let out a yawn and stretch his arms and legs, causing more sand to fall from his pockets.

"Oh dear... I was having a nice dream too." He said. Black Cat sat down. Sandman sees him. "Oh, Black Cat...it's only you."

"Sandy, it's been a while since we cross paths. What are you doing here so deep in the woods?" He asked.

"Oh, you know me, kitty cat." Sandman said with a sleepy smile. "I wander everywhere to find a good place to rest. And, who are your new friends? They seem so lost and hungry." Hansel and Gretel gave the man of sand a smile.

"I'm Hansel."

"And I'm Gretel. Nice to meet you Mr. Sandman."

"A pleasure, children." Sandman said. "What are you all doing out here? You're all far from your home or the town."

"Well, we're a little lost." Gretel said. "Black Cat is gonna help us get back home to our father. But, we were chased by mean creatures. It sounds like someone doesn't want us to return home." Sandman looks at Gretel in pity.

"That's a shame."

"And...if you know where to go, can you help us?" Hansel asked. Black Cat turned his head to him.

"Excuse me? I know where to go."

"Oh, an adventure! How wonderful!" Sandman says in glee, clapping his hands. "Of course I can go with you on a journey to your home!" Black Cat let out a groan. Sandman stood up in front of the kids and a cat. "But, I do know one place you kids love to stay! It's a house filled with sweets!" He says. "Candy, cupcakes, cake, chocolate-"

"NO!" Black Cat hollered. Hansel and Gretel jumped. "That place is dangerous! Hansel and Gretel should _not_ be near that house!"

"But, that house sounds safe." Hansel said. "Sandman said it has sweets. It has food."

"And we are staving..." Gretel said.

"Absolutely not!" Black Cat said with a glare. "Believe me, children. I've been there and it's not what you think it is." Hansel rolled his eyes at the cat who clearly gave him warning.

"Sandman, how far is this house?" Hansel asked.

"No!" Black Cat cried out.

"It could take a while to get there. But, I really suggest we should rest for the night. And...I could find you all some food." Sandman said. Black Cat sighed a bit and went back to the fire.

"Can you just use magic to give us food?" Gretel asked. Sandman chuckled a bit.

"My dear Gretel, I'm a sandman. Not a cook. All I do is make people sleep with my sand." He told her. "Now, go to the fire children. I will find us late dinner." He disappeared in the night and the twins return to the fire where Black Cat is. He is on the boulder, awake in anger. Gretel would talk to him, but she decided that it's not the right time.

"Our troubles will be over, Gretel!" Hansel exclaimed. "We're going to find food tomorrow!"

"But, Black Cat said we-"

"Who cares about what he said!" Hansel said. "Gretel, we need food and we will get home!" As the twins talked, Black Cat flatten his ears a bit. He's with these kids for some time, and now...they don't want to listen to his warnings. He tried to help them get home, and now Sandman is taking them to danger out there. Black Cat can't leave the twins with Sandman. They will be in more danger without Black Cat. So, the cat had to stay. Besides, he was offered a home with Hansel and Gretel. And it will be better than staying with...

"If only mother was here with us, Hansel. She will know what to do..." Gretel spoke. Black Cat perk his ears up.

"I miss her too, Gretel." Hansel said. They sat next to the fire. "And don't worry. We will find our father soon. And hopefully our wicked step-mother isn't there either."

"I found berries!" A voice cried out, making the twins and a cat jump in fright. They all turn to see Sandman with a bowl of strawberries. Gretel took the bowl and smiled a bit.

"Well, it's enough for the night." Gretel said.

"Where did you find them?" Hansel asked.

"I found them at this fire grounds like yours, and some lady was there. She looks cranky and evil like a witch." Sandman said. "She said something about two children are gone and could be dead by now." Hansel and Gretel froze. Is Sandman talking about the step-mother? Black Cat stood on the boulder with a look.

"We have to move. Now!" He said.

"If step-mother found us, who knows what she will do." Gretel said.

"Let's leave this place." Hansel said. Sandman puts out the fire with his sand. So, the twins, the cat, and Sandman wander off to the woods of the night. Hansel and Gretel didn't know that their evil step-mother was in the woods the whole time. That is unless their father might be looking for them too, but he couldn't be with the step-mother. The other day, they all got separated because of the mysterious smoke.

* * *

"Hansel! Gretel!" A voice called. The father is strolling down to the woods. He is following the path because he sees footprints. He knew it must be his children in the woods somewhere. "Hansel! Gretel!" He called again. His voice echoes through the forest. "Oh, where could they be? I hope my wife finds them unharmed." The father continues to follow the path, calling out for his children, hoping they can hear him. He was unaware that a crow was watching him in the night sky. It flew off to the other side of the woods to find another victim.

* * *

The step-mother is sitting by the fire on the other side of the woods, glaring at the flames. She wanted those twins dead. If she does find them alive, she will kill them herself. She took out a dagger that is wavy. The step-mother's lip twitches.

"If they are alive, I want them dead. I want their blood on this dagger... And their father...will be better off with me." She said in a whisper. She forms a smirk as she watches the fire. "Hansel and Gretel...will be with their mother soon." She let out a chuckle. Above the tree, a crow is watching her with glowing red eyes. It flew off and make noises in the night.


End file.
